


her lips are like the galaxy's edge

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: Up, and up, and up they go, slowly. Ryan loves the view, can’t get enough of it, really, but right now, Mari pulls him in close, looking at him with those dazzling peridot eyes and Ryan gets lost, doesn’t know rhyme or reason or anything at all.“I love it up here,” she whispers. “We’re so far away from everything.” Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, thumb soft over his bottom lip.“You wanna be far away?” he asks her. She smiles, soft and sweet, lips so pink. His right hand settles on the soft expanse of her thigh, high up, where only he gets to touch.or; things get a little spicy on the ferris wheel
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	her lips are like the galaxy's edge

**Author's Note:**

> it's filth. enjoy. 
> 
> i apologize for not having it beta'ed but sometimes you just gotta.

The cotton-candy colored hues have melted away into spilled ink; the stars can’t be seen through all the lights down at the pier, but it doesn’t matter much. Mari is backlit by neon, curly hair wild, tousled by the wind. The breeze catches the flutter of her pretty, baby-pink dress as she strikes a pose on the pier. 

There could never be a question of how much Ryan loves to look at her, green eyes so clear, smile so wide, skin like honey. He’s lucky in a way he’s never felt with anyone else before. 

The sound of a camera shutter is drowned out by the crash of the ocean waves against the shore. Mari comes up to him, peeks at his phone screen. 

“I don’t like it,” she says, frowning. 

“Tough shit, you look great,” he says, pocketing his phone. 

“Fucker,” she mutters, but she smiles, tucking curls behind her ear. She takes his hand in hers, fingers interlocking. She pulls him back towards the Ferris wheel. “Wanna go up?” 

“Yeah.” Ryan gives a kiss to her cheek and when he pulls back, she kisses him full, long, the kind of kiss that sends a thrill ricocheting through his body. He presses his hands low against her back to keep her close for just a little bit longer. 

They stand in line. She’s tucked into his side, his right arm around her shoulder. She’s warm against him, always so warm. He pays for their tickets and they’re ushered into a cart, sitting close to each other. 

Up, and up, and up they go, slowly. Ryan loves the view, can’t get enough of it, really, but right now, Mari pulls him in close, looking at him with those dazzling peridot eyes and Ryan gets lost, doesn’t know rhyme or reason or anything at all.

“I love it up here,” she whispers. “We’re so far away from everything.” Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, thumb soft over his bottom lip.

“You wanna be far away?” he asks her. She smiles, soft and sweet, lips so pink. His right hand settles on the soft expanse of her thigh, high up, where only he gets to touch. 

“As far away as possible. Just you with me,” she says, eyelashes fluttering. She’s asking, so he gives, leaning in to close the distance. Her mouth is soft, hot, unforgiving in the way she kisses with the sinful touch of her tongue. He rubs circles into her flesh with his thumb, his other hand coming up to cradle her cheek, tilt her head back so she opens up for him.

It’s a split second decision to allow his hand to drift further up her thigh, between her legs to touch her, press his fingers to the heat of her cunt, covered by the soft, expensive lace they’d picked out together. He knows her panties are mint green, complimenting the honey tone of her skin so beautifully. At home, he’d drag them off with his teeth.

“What are you doing?” she asks him, her voice light, amused. 

“Taking you far away. Can you be quiet for me?” he asks her. 

Mari nods, and he kisses her again, tasting the sweet sigh she breathes into him. He pulls back, just to see the way her eyebrows pinch together when he slips the soft material to the side, the stance of her thighs widening just enough to fit his hand so he can touch her properly, get her wet so he can slip a couple fingers inside of her.

“ _Ryan_ ,” she murmurs, and he leans back in, kissing along her jaw, licking over the skin that covers her pulse, beating so wild when he sucks a gentle bruise into her throat. 

“Wish I could taste you,” he says. “Get you even wetter with my tongue.” 

Cursing, her hand comes over his shoulder, gripping for seconds before her fingers are threaded through his hair. She pulls and he groans. She’s so hot against his hand, and she squirms against him. Mari’s hand grips around his wrist, keeping him where she wants him as her hips undulate a soft little rhythm. The wind blows over them, but it does nothing to cool the flush of heat he feels, thick against his skin, in his lungs. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he murmurs, breathing hot against her neck, listening to the way she moans so quietly, knowing he could get her to be so loud. “If I could get on my knees for you, spread your legs open, fuck you with my tongue—”

“Ryan, Ryan, please,” she whispers, fingers tight around his wrist. He grins against her skin, nips at her blushing flesh as he slips lower, slides two fingers inside of her. She’s so wet for him it’s obscene; he wishes so badly he can taste her. She slumps down, hitching her leg over his, allowing him the space, the room to fuck her like she needs it, a quick, dirty stroke of his fingers hidden by the skirt of her dress. 

“When we get home,” he starts, “I’m gonna undress you slowly. Get you out of this little dress, kiss every part of you. Touch you ‘til you’re begging for it. You’d beg for it, wouldn’t you, baby?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses. “Oh, God, oh, my God, I’m close.” 

The wheel descends; they’d been so high up, so far away from everything, he’d not even noticed. 

“Good,” he says. And though he meets a little resistance, her grip on his wrist so tight, he overpowers her just enough to slide his fingers free. 

“What-- _what_ are you doing?” she hisses at him, watching with widened eyes as he brings his hand to his mouth, sucking the tangy taste of her from his fingertips. 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders, grinning at her. “Makin’ you wait til we get home.” 

“You’re disgusting, I hate you,” she mutters. Her eyes are heavy-lidded, and she’s still so close, even as she closes her legs; their cart reaches the bottom. 

“Do you?” he asks her, quirking an eyebrow.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to get away with that,” she says to him, touching her hand over his lap, to where his cock strains against the front of his pants. 

“I think I’ll manage,” he says to her, letting her step off the cart before following close behind her. 

:::

In the car, Mari chooses the music. It plays as he drives over the interstate. She sings along, voice soft and sweet. She reaches across the center, fingers tripping over his shoulder. She traces a solitary fingertip over the shell of his ear, and he shivers from it.

An alarm sounds through the car, a soft beep as the click of a seatbelt coming undone resonates. She leans across the center console to whisper.

“Keep your eyes on the road.” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he says to her, but her hand is already treading, dangerous, over his lap, dragging his shirt up his stomach. 

“Relax, baby,” she says. Her fingertips are searing when they touch his belly, tugging at the button of his jeans and lowering the zipper. He’s been half hard since they started driving, and it doesn’t take long before he’s fully solid against the soft touch of her palm. 

“ _Marielle_ ,” he admonishes. “I’m fuckin’ driving.” He sucks in a harsh breath, keeping his eyes on the bright taillights of the car in front of him, warily looking out of the windows to see if anyone is _noticing_. No one pays them any mind, not that they can, with the night as dark as it is.

“So?” she mutters. “Wanna make you feel good.” 

It feels like a dangerous game they’re playing; she’s attacking, claws out, for the way he’d jilted her, keeping her from coming on the Ferris wheel. 

“Sit back,” she commands, and he does, giving her space. She ducks down and he feels the hot, wet touch of her tongue against the tip of his cock. He accidentally breaks too hard. He can hear her laughing. 

“Drive, Ryan.” She ducks back down and his vision blurs as she takes him into the wet heat of her mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters, gripping the steering wheel with both hands, eyes straight ahead, even though all he wants is to see the stretch of her lips around his cock, the way she gets him so wet with her spit; her hand cradles the heavy tightness of his balls and he throws his head back. 

“Mari, _Mari_ , what the fuck,” he says, his voice hoarse, a ragged whisper more than anything. She sucks him, tongue pressed firm as she bobs her head; he can feel the circle of her fingers around the base of his cock, stroking quick. He can’t help himself, taking one hand off the wheel just to catch his fingers through the tangle of her curls, tugging just enough. The noises she makes are filthy, and he can feel the vibration of her moaning, lifting off his cock with a lewd _pop_. 

“Your mouth is fuckin’ insane, baby,” he whispers to her, reverent, managing to switch on his indicator as he takes the exit into the city. She jacks him off with her hand, as she sits up, kissing over his jaw. 

“Love sucking you off, Ryan. Love letting you choke me with it,” she whispers hot in his ear, “when you fuck my mouth. Don’t you love that?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he says to her, chancing a glance at her face, the way her eyes go clear underneath the glow of the streetlamps. She ducks down again, sucking him into her mouth, far enough that he can hear her _gag_ on it. He’s so close, his toes curl in his shoes, braking too hard at the stop light. 

“God, you’re gonna make me come,” he says, and she pulls off of him, slinking up to kiss his cheek. She rescinds her whole body, tucking herself neatly back into her seat, and clicks back on the seatbelt. 

“What the fuck?” he admonishes, speeding off when the light turns green. Paranoid, he checks the rearview mirror. _Clear._

“You know what the fuck,” she replies, tone too light to be anything else but a fervent display of retaliation. 

They’re in the car, his dick is out, and they’re almost home. 

:::

They barely get through the door of her loft before he pushes her up against the nearest wall, his hips pressed hard against her ass.

“Close the door, you animal,” she says, wriggling her hips against his, before he reaches out his hand, stretching just enough to catch the edge of the front door, slamming it shut. The force of it echoes throughout the otherwise quiet as he lifts the skirt of her dress, gripping her ass in his hands. 

“Thought you were gonna undress me all slow?” she says, turning to look back at him. 

“You’re such a tease,” he says, leaning into kiss her. 

“You teased first, asshole.” She reaches back with a hand and touches his hip. “Come on, fuck me.” 

She’s still in her heels, still in her dress, but all he can do is lift the hem of his shirt, push down his pants until his cock springs free, leaking with precome, sticky from her spit. He touches his hands to her hips, tugging down the mint green panties until they’re stretched around her knees. He kneels behind her, gets his mouth on her, fucks his tongue inside of her to find she’s still so, so wet for him. 

“Greedy,” she whimpers. “I want your cock, Ryan, don’t make me ask again.”

“You think you’re calling the shots?” he says, breathing hot against her cunt, licking slowly until he teases the tip of his tongue against the tight furl of her asshole. She slaps a hand against the wall, her legs trembling. 

“ _Ryan_ , Ryan you fucker,” she whines. 

“Be a good, patient girl for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs against her, busying his tongue with the heady taste of her. When he’s gotten his fill and she’s shaking against him, he stands, stroking a loose grip around his cock a few times before he centers himself against her, teasing the tip of himself over her clit, her cunt, just to hear her whimper, and then he slides slowly inside. 

Mari moans so loud it turns into a squeak, and then he picks up a fervent rhythm, draping himself along the line of her spine, hands bunching in the skirt of her dress as he fucks her. She takes it so well, pushed up against the wall, eyes shut tight, flush riding high on her cheeks, spilling gorgeous over her shoulders. He can see the sweat on her brow, her neck, so he pulls out, spins her around, latches his mouth to the curve of her throat to taste the saltiness of her flesh as he tilts her head back. He hitches a leg up over his hip, getting her out of those panties and fucks back inside of her. She clutches her hands around his back, fingers gripping harsh, tripping over the fabric of his shirt. 

“Baby, baby _harder_ ,” she demands, so he grips his hands against her thighs, lifts her. Her hands come around his shoulders, fingers threading through his hair as she pulls him in for a kiss. She licks over his tongue, his lips, nips at his scruffy jaw.

“God, _yes_ , fuck me, fuck me,” she pants, and God, he is, stroking deep and fast inside of her. She’s hot and tight around him, her whole body shaking against him. 

“Feels good, baby,” Ryan pants against her mouth. His arms are straining, and his knees might give out, but he could fuck her forever, live between the hold of her thighs, inside the heat of her cunt. “Mine,” he mumbles, punctuating the word with a harsh thrust. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” she says, breath hot against his cheek. She rolls her hips against him, and then she falls apart, the noises she makes echoing in the emptiness of the loft, and with her clenching around him, he comes, spilling inside of her, pressing her hard into the wall as he grinds out his orgasm, listening to the way she sighs for him. 

Ryan pulls out and lays her on the floor, covering her with his body so she’ll hold him in her arms. They’re half dress, sticky and sweaty, but he doesn’t want to move.

“Fuck,” she breathes. “God, I love you.” 

Ryan laughs, leaning up to kiss her properly, slow and languid and lazy, “Love you, too.” 

“Don’t ever fuckin’ tease me like that again.” 

“If this is what happens,” Ryan muses, “in what world do you think I’m gonna stop?”

Mari rolls her eyes, but she pulls him down for another kiss. 


End file.
